


Angels Aren't Perfect

by QueenCelina33



Series: Drowned in Ink AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Illness, Siblings, based on some headcanons for my BATIM AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: Alice has heard something from Joey that makes her question who she is. Luckily, the little devil darling is here for her.Has mentions of something similar to mental illness, specifically bipolar disorder.





	Angels Aren't Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I have another little drabble that takes place in the Drowned in Ink AU. This was something I came up with in the middle of the night and wanted to write out. Hope you enjoy!

Bendy laughed as he read his comic book, the big gap in his teeth showing as he smiled. Bendy was on the floor of the living room in the Henry and Linda household, Henry at work and Linda in the kitchen. The devil darling had decided to start living with Henry and Linda, with the occasional visit to Joey when he wanted to. And the little cartoon was quite happy with his creator and his siblings. Everything that Henry showed Bendy seemed so new and exciting and he couldn’t help but think that he had made the best choice of his life.

As he turned another page in his comic book, Bendy heard the sound of heels clicking against tile. The sound turned to soft crunching and he looked up to see Linda walking up to him. She moved down to one knee and smiled. “How’s that book treating you, Bendy?”

The dancing demon grinned. “It’s great, Linda! I love all these cool superheroes! You have more in the library, right?”

Linda nodded. “Yes, we do… Um… Bendy?”

“Yes?”

“Have you seen Alice? I’ve barely seen her all day, and it’s starting to worry me.”

Bendy’s smile fell and he furrowed his brows in worry. He actually had only talked to his sister this morning and hadn’t seen her come out of their room all day. He had asked Boris about her, but he only stated that she wasn’t feeling well.

Bendy looked back at Linda. “I… I only saw her this mornin’. Boris said she wasn’t feelin’ too good… so I left her alone. She hasn’t come outta the room?”

“Not that I’ve seen,” responded the animator’s wife. “I called her for lunch but she didn’t come… Why don’t you go check to see if she’s in the room, Bendy?”

*****

Bendy slowly peeked his head into the room he shared with Boris and Alice, Linda peeking in behind him. He looked around before spotting the angel sitting on the edge of her bed, her head slightly bowed and her hands in her lap. She was facing away from the doorway with a small sigh escaping her lips.

Linda nodded when Bendy looked up to her and she walked back down the hall. Bendy stepped inside with his hands together, seeming nervous. He cared about Alice, he truly did, but he had seen what she could do when upset. He had even felt her wrath himself.

Making small steps to the bed, Bendy leaned a bit until he could see Alice’s face. She had her eyes closed and inky tears fell from their corners. She was sniffling, her lip trembling. Bendy made his way so he was standing in front of the angel. The silence that followed was thick with tension and he finally cleared his throat and asked, “Alice?”

Alice’s eyes fluttered open, her lashes wet from her crying. Pie cut eyes were hazy and blurry. She squinted. Was that Bendy? It sounded like it. “Ben,” she asked in response.

“Yeah, it’s me. You okay?”

Alice turned her head away, as if ridden with guilt or anger of some kind. “I’m… I’m fine, Bendy.”

That was a lie and Bendy knew it. He reached up and cupped Alice’s face, wiping her tears with his thumbs. “Alice, you ain’t okay, I can see it on your face. What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Those words made his heart clench, and the dancing demon knew that something really was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. He saw those eyes welling up again and shook his head. “C’mon, Alice. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Ben. Really.”

“Don’t be that way, Alice. I know somethin’s wrong. What is it?”

Alice put a hand to her mouth, and that was when Bendy noticed some of her ink was dripping off on her arm. That wasn’t good, that meant she was somehow unstable. Alice let out a half cough, half sob. “Bendy… I’m not perfect, am I?”

Bendy’s frown deepened. Even in their days in the cartoon world, Alice had always felt like she wasn’t perfect, like an angel should be. At least, that’s what she thought. She had confessed this to the demon and Boris plenty of times, especially when she would be upset.

Bendy looked at her with his head tilted. “Alice, y’know what Boris and I have told ya: you _are_ perfect, no matter whatcha think. You’re beautiful and perfect in every way, fallen angel or not.” He wiped her eyes again. “Why are ya thinkin’ about that?”

“Because… Joey told me something he had been keeping a secret.”

Bendy’s heart sunk. “What… what did he tell ya?”

Alice choked out another sob. “He told me that… when he and Sammy brought me to life… something went wrong.”

“Like what?”

“Something with the machine went wrong… and even though I look perfect… there’s something wrong with my head. Joey called it… a glitch.”

Bendy felt his heart break and his eyes went wide. He saw Alice sob and bring her balled up hands to her mouth, as if trying to muffle her cries. He felt his hands tremble as he pulled them away. Bendy knew what a glitch was and the idea that his dear sister had one made his heart wrench in a way he couldn’t describe.

Alice weeped for a few minutes as Bendy tried to process what he had just heard. Sammy… Sammy had been the one who tried to bring Alice to life and Joey had barely kept him from making the machine malfunction. So… Sammy’s lack of knowledge of how the machine worked must have been the cause of the glitch.

“Bendy… I’m screwed up in the head,” Alice suddenly sobbed out. “My mood swings, the anxiety I get, the times I have a hard time falling asleep--Joey said it’s all because I’m messed up. I just… I’m not who I think I am. I’m just messed up.”

Bendy immediately pulled his sister from the bed and into his little arms, holding her close at those words. He closed his eyes tight as he felt her relax in his embrace. She eventually wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder. Alice’s body shook as Bendy made gentle hushing noises and rocked her back and forth.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, Alice wore herself out and was being held up by Bendy. She stayed in his arms with her soft sniffles being the only noise in the room. The devil darling’s heart had broken when she had said she wasn’t who she thought she was, and that she was messed up. He knew it wasn’t true.

Bendy tilted his head to look at Alice, seeing that her eyes were closed and no more tears fell. He helped her onto the bed, pulling the bedsheets and laying her down and pulling them up to her chin. She opened her pie cut eyes to look at her brother. “Bendy… I’m not who I think I am. I’m not the Alice Angel that Henry made. I’m just an imperfect clone of her… I’m sure she wasn’t messed up like me.”

Bendy took one of Alice’s hands in his hands, squeezing gently. He didn’t like seeing his sister this way. “Alice, don’t say stuff like that. Listen ta me, and listen good.”

“I’m listening.”

“You may be… a little different, but that doesn’t me ya ain’t Alice Angel. You are her, you are the cartoon Henry made over 30 years ago. I don’t think he meant for you to be a little… messed up, but that doesn’t make you any less of the cartoon he made. Even with your flaws, we love ya. Besides, your flaws are what make ya you. You are a beautiful, stunning angel with all the love in the world ta give. You’re the only Alice out there and don’t think that you’re not who you are because of somethin’ Joey told ya. You’re perfect the way ya are.”

The words seemed to work some kind of magic on Alice, because her expression became much more passive than saddened. She looked down like she was thinking, before looking to Bendy with a soft smile. “You’re… you’re right, Ben. I may not be perfect, but that doesn’t mean I’m not Alice Angel.”

Bendy grinned. “Now that’s the Alice I know and love!” He gently kissed her cheek and turned to leave. “Now, ya rest and I’ll tell Linda you’re doin’ okay.”

“Bendy?”

Bendy turned on his heels, seeing Alice’s eyes had a pleading look to them. “Yes?”

“Can… can you… stay here? At least, until I fall asleep?”

Bendy smiled and climbed up onto her bed, sitting on the edge. “Sure, Alice.”

Bendy stayed on the edge of the bed until Alice’s emotionally worn out body lulled her into sleep. And when she was softly snoring with closed eyes, he knew she would be chipper as ever when she awoke.

Alice may not be perfect, but she was perfect to Bendy, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I really love writing sibling relationships like this. I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
